Safe with Him
by J93
Summary: On the eve of the expedition to Shiganshina, Sasha introduces her father to her boyfriend, Connie.


Mr. Blouse was in the middle of cooking when he heard a knock at the door. As anyone would do, he walked toward the door and opened the door to find a familiar face.

'Hi Dad!'

'Sasha!'

The father and daughter embraced a hug for the first time in months. She was wearing her Survey Corps uniform.

'You must have smelled the soup.'

She chuckled. Mr. Blouse looked behind her to see a short, bald male outside attending to a horse. He was wearing the same uniform as Sasha and looked just about her age. Once he had the horse secured, he walked up to the porch.

'Who is this?'

Sasha turned around to face the man. She gave him a nod to come in. He slowly walked through the cabin door, with a giant smile on his face.

'This is Connie. Connie Springer.'

'I've heard of Connie. Your friend from training, right? The one you keep talking about in your letters.'

Sasha went beetroot red in an instinct, while Connie's grin got bigger from just watching her.

'Hi, sir. I'm happy to have finally met you.' He stretched out his arm to shake her father's hand. Mr. Blouse did the same, shaking the boy's hand.

'Your not in the military here, Connie. Just call me Mr. Blouse.'

'Okay, Mr. Blouse.'

'I've just made a big pot of soup, you want some?'

'Oh, ah, yes please.' Connie said politely before tuning to Sasha. 'What about you, Sash?'

'I never ask her a question if I already know the answer.' He grinned. 'Especially when it concerns food.'

'Well at least he's nice enough to ask!' Sasha shouts back, causing her father to chuckle to himself. He walks over to stir the pot more, while Sasha and Connie walk towards the dinning table.

'So what brings you two all the way out here?' He asked.

'I have something to tell you...and I have some news to tell you.'

Mr Blouse turned his head to look at his daughter, who was now sitting with Connie at the table. 'What kind?'

'Good news, I think.'

He raised his eyebrow in response. 'You think?'

At first she looked to her feet and then at Connie. He put his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring nod. She looked back at her father.

'Dad, please sit down.'

Mr. Blouse left the pot and walked to the table. He drew back his chair and sat down, tucking himself into the table. He could see she was nervous just by looking into his daughter's eyes, something he was familiar with most of his life.

'What is it?' He gestured to her.

'Well, you see...' She had difficulty maintaining eye contact with him. Looking around everywhere, but him.

'Connie is...he's my...'

Mr. Blouse tried to help her. 'Friend?'

'Boyfriend.' Sasha corrected him a bit too loudly than she had hoped.

The room fell silent and Sasha looked at him and then to Connie, who put his hand on her shoulder. Then finally her father let out a loud sigh of relief, while leaning back and putting his head in his hands.

'Well!' He clapped his hands. 'At least you ain't pregnant.'

He got up of his chair and went back to the pot, leaving the two teens confused.

It was Sasha who stood up from the table. 'Is that all?'

'What? I don't want to be a grandfather at 42. I'm too young!'

At first she was silent. But then she smiled and began to laugh. Then the love birds laughed together.

They continued to do during supper when telling stories about how they met and their shenanigans during training with Shadis. The evening to a dark and serious turn when the conversation turned to Trost, Ragako and Castle Utgard. They were reminded of their friends and family they all lost as a result of the past couple of years.

The reminder of death gave both Sasha and Connie a cue into the next uncomfortable conversation they had to have with Sasha' father.

'There is something else we need to tell you.' Sasha said to him quietly.

He repositioned himself upward on his chair to listen carefully. 'We're going on another expedition soon.'

He looked at her sternly and then asked. 'Outside the walls?' She nodded sombrely. Mr. Blouse was indifferent to what he felt earlier. Why was Sasha bringing this up?

It was then Connie chipped in. 'The plan is to retake the Shiganshina District.'

He had heard about this plan from some gossip in the other villages, but never paid attention to it.

'It's going to be a big, full on assault. Something that we have been preparing for for the past two months. We don't know what to expect or how bad its going to be-'

'Or who is going to come back?' He looked down at his empty soup bowl. 'I see.'

He lifted himself up from the table and walked away silently, taking it all in. With his back turned, he stood still for a few seconds. Sasha had her head down. She never liked seeing her father unhappy. Seeing this, Connie held her hand tightly, stroking it with his thumb.

'Connie.'

Connie shot up from the table to the sound of his voice, as if he was about to be given orders by a commanding officer. 'Yes, sir-I mean, Mr. Blouse.'

His back still turned, his voice emitted. 'Can you make a promise and keep it?'

'Yes, I can.' Connie replied.

'Then do this.' Mr. Blouse turned around revealing his watery eyes.

'Take care of Sasha.' His voice began to crack. 'Protect my little girl when she is out there fighting those monsters.' His tears run down his face. 'Promise me that whatever you do, you keep her safe.'

Connie looked at him and then looked down at Sasha. She too had tears, but she smiled when knowing what Connie's response was going to be. He turned his head towards her father.

'I promise you, Mr. Blouse, that for as long as I live I will protect your daughter, Sasha Blouse.'

He gave a great sigh of relief when hearing him say those words out loud. Sasha got up from her chair and ran with open arms toward him. The impact was nearly hard enough to knock him over. She buried herself into his grip.

'Dad...'

He could feel the tears on his shirt. He refused to let her go, afraid that this would be the last time he will ever be with her.

It was getting late and they could not stay the night. As Sasha was getting the horse ready, Connie stood outside with Mr. Blouse.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' He exclaimed rushing back inside leaving a puzzled Connie.

Sasha came forward with the horse stroking its face. 'Where is he?'

Before Connie could answer, Sasha's father came rushing out with a large sack. 'Here.' He said out of breath.

'You know, for 42. You sound very out of breath.' Connie said smiling.

'Watch it, Springer. I'm still very good with a bow n' arrow.' He laughed.

Sasha became curious, taking hold of the bag. 'What is it?' She asked.

Without pause he revealed. 'Boar meat.'

Her eyes widened with surprise. 'Boar!' She reached in and pulled out a big chunk of meat. 'But you save this for the winter! I can't take your rations-'

He raised his hand up to her. 'Please, its a gift. From me.' She nodded and attached it to the horse. Mr. Blouse then turned to Connie. 'You can share it with your friends when you get back.'

Knowing what he was feeling Connie looked at him. 'We'll be going out there together.' Connie reassured him. 'We will be coming back together.'

They both turned there attention back to Sasha standing by the horse. 'She's ready.'

Getting on the saddle first was Connie, followed by Sasha being lifted onto the back by her boyfriend. Once settled, she put her arms around his waist to secure herself. 'We'll come by as soon as we are back, Dad.' He shook his head. 'No need. I'll be waiting when you come in through the gate.'

The father and daughter gave each other one final smile before he walked behind the horse with a raised hand.

'NOW GO!' He slapped causing them to gallop down the woodland road at great speed. He stood there, watching them disappear into the distance. He returned back to his cabin, knowing they were safe. Knowing that she is safe with him.


End file.
